The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a self-closing door apparatus that may, for example, be used with an infant care device such as an infant incubator or hybrid incubator/warmer.
Conventional infant incubators and hybrid incubator/warmers provide a confined enclosure adapted to retain an infant in a controlled environment. A convective heating system generates heated air to regulate temperature within the enclosure. Incubators and hybrid incubator/warmers may also comprise a humidifier configured to regulate the humidity within the controlled environment. Incubator doors or porthole doors may be implemented to provide access to the infant while only minimally disturbing the conditions within the controlled environment.
One problem with conventional infant incubators and hybrid incubator/warmers is their incubator doors may incompletely latch as they are being closed such that they unknowingly remain partially open and thereby jeopardize conditions in the controlled environment.